123362-disappointed
Content ---- Not going to change in the near future so maybe settle in or take the next ship off Nexus. | |} ---- Nice to see the toxic WoW crowd found Wildstar. | |} ---- Lol, he simply answered the question within the premises of the "ultimatum" you stated | |} ---- ---- He basically said what you yourself said in your post. You don't see yourself staying if they don't make that change, but he's the toxic one for repeating your own sentiment? | |} ---- ---- ---- That was also stated prior to launch too. Who knows.. maybe it's being worked on in secret and will be unveiled for a 1 year anniversary surprise. | |} ---- ---- ---- The main reason cited was animations. They did not have time to create unique animations required for every race x class combination. Thus what we got. Ideally one day I would like to see all opened up if they ever get the time to. Possibly followed by a system allowing us to change roles and/or class more intuitively. Permitting multiple playstyles all within one character without the need to go through the annoyances we do now. As other newer MMORPG titles have begun to adopt. | |} ---- It is still quite hilarious when as an Exile you fight Chua mobs that are very clearly supposed to be using claws. Instead, they just slap and punch you. | |} ---- Simply because a small portion of a feature was salvaged from some phase of testing is not indicative of whether or not it was finished. What you see in those segments of the game were likely the only components of it in a good enough state to be re-tooled. Presuming they were even intented for what you believe. There are countless unfinished aspects of the game. At some point there were even files for staff weapons and a class based around that. That doesn't mean it was completed. Even if we do sometimes see enemies wielding things of that nature. The development process is a long road. What we know is that they MAY have started it. That is all. Had they done more work we'd have probably been playing Chua stalkers. | |} ---- ---- What does the concept of completely aesthetic race/class combinations have to do with the nonsensical meme of "teh Hardk0rez"? Or were you just trying "that hard" to take a potshot? | |} ---- Seein' as Carbine pretty much officially stated that they aren't 100% hardcore anymore, it's PROBABLY sweaty try-harding. | |} ---- ---- There weren't. Any it would be nice to have a Chua Warrior or Stalker. The art indicates it was planned: A response from Carbine would be appreciated whether the idea of all classes for all races is still on the roadmap. | |} ---- Fix would indicate its broken, a bad decision doesn't mean its broken. I for one would prefer to keep the race/class combos. Not sure why, I just like the restrictions. But, I would never kick up a fuss if it was changed, as long as I can be a male cassian, I am happy ^_^ | |} ---- I don't think it was broken or a bad decision. If I understand correctly, it was what they could do with the resources they had, and they plan on finishing the job at a later time. | |} ---- They allotted only so much time for animation and based on that, they picked the race/class combinations that fit the lore best. The reason why Humans and Cassians can be all 6 classes and Granok can only be 3 isn't because they ran out of time on the Granok, for example, it's because they allotted time to animate 6 Human/Cassian classes (because humans are the go-to choice for many players) and 3 classes for Granok - and Warrior, Medic and Engineer fit the lore for the Granok better than Spellslinger, Esper and Stalker. AFAIK, they never said that they "originally intended for every race to be every class". As far back as June 2012, Gaffney had said: They did say that they will likely push for other race/class combinations in the future: From CRB_Merkel's post in the same reddit thread as CRB-Clynch's: People seem to be fond of interpreting CRB_Merkel's comment regarding "animation time" as "we ran out of time" though. | |} ---- ----